Children of the Night
|price = Print: $19.99 PDF: $11.99 }} Children of the Night is a sourcebook for Vampire: The Masquerade describing the most noteworthy Kindred from across the World of Darkness. Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :Conclaves, Covens and Councils :In the world of the Kindred, vampires lurk behind every shadow, planning their machinations and watching their prey. But who watches the watchers? Powerful Kindred from all sects (and none) move among their peers, protecting the Masquerade, interpreting the traditions of Caine, leading the Sabbat against the Antediluvians or subtly pulling strings in the darkness. Who are the most feared and most powerful vampires in the World of Darkness? :Immortal Evil Unveiled :Children of the Night'' fully details the heavy-hitters of Vampire's World of Darkness. Included are the justicars and many archons of the Camarilla well as key princes, bishops, pack priests, Sabbat cardinals and prisci and an inscrutable Inconnu or two - all the undead to know... and fear.'' Chapters Chapter One: Scions of the Sabbat Profiles on notable members of the Sabbat, from Seraphim to Blood Brothers. ; Black Hand: * Jalan-Aajav, Seraph of the Black Hand * Djuhah, Seraph of the Black Hand * Izhim ur-Baal, Seraph of the Black Hand * Elimelech the Twice-Damned, Seraph of the Black Hand * Tariq the Silent, Black Hand Dominion ; Sabbat Inquisition: * Mercy, Knight Inquisitor * Black Wallace, the Righteous ; Cardinals: * Kyle Strathcona, Cardinal of Canada * Velya the Vivisectionist and Elaine Cassidy, Cardinals of the Land Beyond the Forest * Francisco Domingo de Polonia, Cardinal of the Eastern United States (WOD)|American Territories ; Prisci: * Sascha Vykos, Caine's Angel * Leila Monroe, Sabbat Crusader ; Archbishops: * Archbishop Ambrosio Luis Monçada, Plenipotentiary and Keeper of the Faith * Fabrizia Conteraz, Conquistadora * Mark, Bishop of Torrance * Cicatriz, Bishop of Tijuana ; Other Cainites of Note * Vincent Day, Paladin and Paragon * Montgomery (Monty) Coven, The Once and Future Prince * Anka, Priestess of Thorns * Jayne Jonestown, the Celebrity * Unre, Keeper of Golgotha Chapter Two: Pillars of the Camarilla Profiles on notable members of the Camarilla, from Justicars to the thin-blooded. ; Justicars: * Jaroslav Pascek, Brujah Justicar * Maris Streck, Malkavian Justicar * Cock Robin, Nosferatu Justicar * Madame Guil, Toreador Justicar * Anastasz di Zagreb, Pretender and Tremere Justicar * Lucinde, Ventrue Justicar and Alastor ; Archons * Theo Bell * Federico DiPadua, the Right Hand of the Camarilla * Lithrac, The Aligned Independent * Vidal Jarbeaux, Madame Guil's Renard * Ilyana Ravidovich, Witness to Disaster ; Noteworthy Princes and Primogen: * Lady Anne Bowesley, Queen of London * Tara, Prince of San Diego * Carlak, Usurper Prince of Prague * Giangaleazzo, Traitor Prince of Milan * Ruth McGinley, The Vagabond Primogen * Lille Haake, Tremere Primogen of Amsterdam ; Other Kindred of Note * Karsh, Warlord of the Camarilla * Aisling Sturbridge, High Regent of the Chantry of the Five Boroughs * Harold Goodston, Pariah * El Diablo Verde * Calvin Cleaver, Gangrel Enforcer on the West Coast * César Holfield, Childe of the Final Nights * Kyoko Shinsegawa, The Scourge Chapter Three: Independents and Inconnu Profiles on Kindred not affiliated with neither Camarilla nor Sabbat, drawn from the ranks of the independent clans (including the Gangrel) and the Inconnu. * Brunhilde, Leader of the Waelkyrige * Fatima al-Faqadi, The Hand of Vengeance * Marciana Giovanni, Investigator to the Camarilla * Ambrogino Giovanni * Callirus, The Jackdaw King * Ghivran Dalaal, The Dead God * Count Ormonde * Al-Ashrad, Amr of Alamut * Ur-Shulgi, The Shepherd * Xaviar, Patriarch and Erstwhile Justicar of Clan Gangrel * Qufur am-Heru, Champion of Set * Dracula, Son of the Dragon * Rebekah, Monitor of Chicago * Mahatma, Monitor of Istanbul * Dondinni, Monitor of Genoa Background Information (...) Memorable Quotes (...) Terminology (...) Category:Vampire: The Masquerade books Category:1999 releases